Kidnapped
by Itachiluver123
Summary: A new girl arrives and she's the niece of Aaron Hotchner. What happens when she starts feeling something for the boy genius? Or when a case comes up and she is a target? ReidxOc Rated for later themes


**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, ONLY MY OC AND THE PLOT**

"Has anyone seen the new girl?" Strauss asked everyone, annoyed that they had to wait. Everyone shook their heads, scared by her demeaner.

"I didn't know there would be a new girl." Garcia said, trying to remember if anyone said anything about her.

"Yeah, the new girl is Lillian Hotchner. Shes my neice." Hotch stated, slightly worried that she didn't show up on time. She was always on time. The team looked shocked and Strauss was getting ready to say something but was interrupted by the door to the meeting room opening.

A girl walked in and looked at the team. She looked about the same age as Reid, if not younger. She had pale skin and black hair that reached her shoulders with one bright blue streak through her hair. She had blue eyes that matched her streak and had a mix of happiness and sadness in her eyes, like they couldn't decide what to show. She had on nice black jeans and a black and blue plaid shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Each of her wrists had one bracelet, each were beads and said 'Bookworm' and 'MusicIsLife'. Around her neck was a blue peace sign and her ears had silver hoops.

She messed with the hem of her shirt and smiled nervously at the team.

"Uh, sorry Im late everyone. My car wouldnt start and by the time I got it to work the traffic was horrible. My names Lillian Conner. I could care less about what you call me. Lilli is preffered but I dont push with names."

"Well my names Derek Morgan."

"Spencer Reid"

"Penelope Garcia"

"Emily Prentiss"

"Jennifer Jareau. Call me JJ"

"Thanks for apologizing Lilli. Please go take a seat by Reid." Hotch stated, smiling at her. The girl nodded and sat by Reid and Hotch started talking about the case.

Lillis P.o.V

"Our case is in New York. The serial killer we're dealing with kills women. They have blue eyes and black hair. His pattern of killing is always the same except the age. He kills women from 20-28 years of age.

"The murders are the same except for how they are positioned. He would tie them up and he takes a knife and cuts a 1 inch long cut into their wrists and ankles. Then he cuts 2 inch long cuts on either side of his victims face. His victim is always blind folded. After his victims die, he poors glitter over the body. Officers believe that the glitter is his signature. Any ideas?" Hotch said, looking around at the team."

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Lilli?"

"Uhm the glitter. You said it could be the signature. Maybe the glitter is due to something his mother did. Maybe she worked somewhere with alot of glitter and he had a bad experience there and the ages that his victims are could indicate how old she was from when she started to work there until she stopped."

Hotch nodded and began to talk.

"Garcia, I want you to tap into the security footage of where the victims were dropped off. See if you can find a place where you can see his face. Morgan and Prentiss, I want you to review the photos that were taken of the scene while we're on the plane."

They nodded and stood up and left.

"Now Reid, Lilli has made a good point but it doesnt really help us alot. Not yet anyway. I want you to look at the victims background with Lilli. Go to their houses when we land. If they have a routine I want to know. Whatever the victims have in common could be what attracts the killer."

Reid nodded while I mumbled "Yes sir" under my breath.

As we walk onto the plane, I glance at all the seats and choose one by a window. I notice that the younger male, Reid I believe, was carrying a chess set and smiled softly.

"You play?" I ask him and point towards the board.

Reid got this gleam in his eye.

"Yeah I used to play against Gideon, an old teammate of ours, and he was always 3 steps ahead, maybe even more. I guess I wanted to win so much that I just found a love for the game."

I nodded and smiled.

"Those who play just to win sooner find a love than those who play for fun."

Reid looked at me, confused.

"Its just a saying that my mother used to tell me. She always pushed me to win at anything I could and I found a love for solving crimes, profiling, and chess." I shrugged and looked out the window, thinking.

I heard a sound and looked over and saw Reid watching me, the chess board set up and one white knight moved to its first position.

"Let the game begin" I said, moving a black pawn forward.

Aaron Hotchners P.o.V

"Hey Morgan, look at Lilli and Reid over there." I said, looking towards the two playing chess, which Reid looks to be winning. I hear Morgan laugh and see him shake his head.

"Reid hasnt been able to play since Gideon left. She's about to learn that you cant beat Reid." He said, drinking his coffee.

I look over and smile at him.

"You dont know Lilli. She's probably just letting him win. She'll get him the second time around." I looked over at her again, slightly worried. "Shes just that unsubs type."

Morgan looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"She's part of the team. Nothings gunna happen to her Hotch."

I smiled again. "Well, thanks for the comforting words. But Im still going to worry about her. I didnt want her profiling anyways. Way to dangerous since her parents died."

"What happened?"

I frowned and looked out the window.

"Well, It happened on October 31. Lilli had just turned 12. Her parents were in the kitchen, making a frankenstein cake. You'd think it was for Halloween but it was for Lillis birthday. She always loved monster cakes since it incorporated her birthday and her favorite holiday that she was born on.

"I was in Lillis room, helping with her annual birthday/halloween costume. She was going to be a little version of Marilyn Monroe. I remember watching her mom sew the dress the night before, a champaigne color. Her dad, my brother, brought home the wig a few day before that and she fell in love with the idea.

"Anyways, she had the dress on so I helped her with the wig and her make up, even though I had no idea what I was doing." I let out a chuckle, Morgan following suit.

"She was so proud and couldnt wait to show her mom and dad. She had rushed down the stairs and went to the kitchen. I followed her and saw their smiling faces. Her mom had finished the cake and was setting the table so she put what was in her hands down and started to compliment her. Telling her how pretty she looked and that now she was 12 she could light the candles on the cake. Her father looked so happy. They had been having some financial trouble so it was the first time he had smiled like that in quite a while.

"Lilli realized she forgot her shoes and ran to the stairs but she tripped over the edge of a rug that was at the bottom. She fell and scraped her knee on the edge of the stairs. Her mom was worried. Lilli has this blood problem. It doesnt clot as easily as normal blood. It clots eventually but it takes a bit. She went with my brother to the store right down the road, just maybe a mile off to get some bandages and gauze, for precaution. We heard the crash from their house." I stopped a minute and took a deep breath.

"They got run into by a drunk driver who had been at a party down the road. They were hit head on and died instantly. Lilli blames herself. She wont drive on Halloween night, she doesnt leave the house, and she watches home videos all night. She smiles when watching but you can tell shes sad." I looked at Derek, not able to talk again and felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry but Hotch, you're crying."

I nodded, looking out the window.

"Thanks. I just dont want her hurt. In anyway."


End file.
